Rachel (Human)
Rachel is a character featured exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. Her only appearance is in Issue 113: Magical Costumes where she cosplays in Tecna's Sirenix form along with a group of friends and fellow cosplayers at a convention. Appearance Rachel is a fairly slim woman with light skin, snow white hair, big brown eyes and a small mole or beauty mark just above the left corner of her mouth. She is only ever seen in a costume made to look exactly like Tecna's Sirenix form; hairpin included. Rachel's Tecna Cosplay.png Personality Rachel is a very enthusiastic and happy young lady with what seems like a passion for cosplay as she went out of her way to purchase an exact replica of Tecna's Sirenix form from Judy's Bazaar. She and her friends also share a strong admiration for the Winx, with Rachel's being mainly directed towards Tecna. She can also become too enthralled to the point of making disastrous mistakes, but she is not afraid to correct them if she needs to. Comics In Magical Costumes Rachel makes her debut at a cosplay convention with her friends where she cosplays as Tecna in her Sirenix form. Upon seeing the Winx in the crowd thanks to Stella complaining about not seeing anyone cosplaying as her, Rachel and her friends excitedly run up to them, declare themselves as the Winx's biggest fans and swarm them with questions like if they could also go to Alfea one day or when Flora and Helia are going to get married. When one of her friends asks to see the Winx show off their powers, Rachel adds onto this request by claiming that she would like to see if her own powers could rival the Winx's, which prompts another friend of hers to remind her of how she is no real fairy; simply a human like they all are. Hearing Rachel's words tips Bloom and the Winx off into thinking that Rachel could have unlocked her latent magical abilities with the return of Earth's magic but Rachel insists that it is different and, to everyone's surprise, casts a Logic Net around the group with ease. Rachel's Logic Net proves to be bigger in size than any Tecna had cast and Rachel's sudden showcase of magic makes her friends enraged at her for never being told of her magic. However, before she has a chance to explain, Bloom and Stella notice that Rachel's Logic Net is not only shrinking but is electrified as well! Rachel hastily tries to dissolve the net but nothing works, so she then tries to create a gap in it through the use of another spell. Despite the risks that came with it, Rachel is able to safely dispel of her Logic Net by launching her Digital Attack at it but, according to Tecna's observations, the Logic Net failed to fully be countered by the Digital Attack, leaving some of Rachel's spell to be redirected towards a nearby bullet train and make it lose control. This prompts the Winx into action, quickly transforming into their Sirenix and safely making the train halt. Once the incident is properly taken care of, Rachel apologizes to the Winx for causing it and, when Bloom advises for her to be more careful with her powers, she reveals to everyone that her costume had been enchanted. She goes on to explain that her costume gives her the powers of the hero it represents and that she had gotten it from a place called Judy's Bazaar, a small corner store owned by a young woman named Judy who makes all the costumes by hand, infusing them with magical properties in the process. Magical Abilities Thanks to the magical properties of Rachel's costume that she got from Judy's Bazaar, she can utilize Tecna's technomagic and, much to her idol's surprise, Rachel can use these powers at the same strength as she can when in her Sirenix form. Though, unlike Tecna, Rachel is not accustomed to them at all so she barely knows how to control them. This can be seen in both cases where Rachel uses Tecna's technomagic as the cage she creates with Logic Net quickly begins shrinking beyond her control and, when she uses the Digital Attack spell to break it apart, the attack redirects to a nearby train, causing it to lose control. After Judy cancels out all the magic from the costumes she made, Rachel no longer has access to Tecna's Sirenix powers. Uses of Magic *'Logic Net' *'Digital Attack' Trivia *Rachel shares her name with three other characters, all of whom are magical creatures. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Sirenix Category:Fairies Category:Earth Fairies